Sadist Girlfriend
by xX-rIgHt3OuS-Xx
Summary: Oga, a fearless delinquent, is actually a girl. Due to her lack of feminine traits, she has been mistaken as a guy, which she hardly cares while her family kept it a secret. But when her secret spills after ending up raising a demon baby boy with the help of his personal nanny, an unexpected fate awaits her (ok, change title YET AGAIN, and this time, PERMANENTLY)
1. Intro

((finally updated the intro :'3))

_Long, long ago, in a certain place, there was a kind, cool, popular, respected by all, young student._

_"Now, everybody kneel down before me-"_

"Wait wait wait wait!"

"Hm?" Oga looked up at her white-haired friend, Furuichi, as she sat on his chair eating a plate of slice cake.

Of course, the two were at Furuichi's house. They were both close friends since childhood, but the only thing is...Furuichi doesn't know Oga's secret.

Oga, in this story and universe, is a born female. Due to her lack of female traits, always wore boyish clothes with her messy short hair and quite a flat chest girl, she has been mistaken as a boy since, which she hardly ever cares. She is really short, about 5"6, and quite small, a obvious target for gullible delinquents, who in the end, gets their heads in a wall.

"Don't 'hm' me, who's kind and popular!" Furuichi respond, sitting on his couch with tweezers in his hand and a small mirror on the table, "the first thing you said, 'everybody kneel before me'. Sounds more like a tyrant to me!"

"...Idiot," Oga suddenly responded, pointing her fork at the white haired, "You're an idiot, Furuichi! Moron! Yo mama so fugly!"

"Don't 'YO MAMA' me!"

"But c'mon, think about it," she took the strawberry with her fork, put it aside so end up eating the whole cake right off the small saucer, leaving the strawberry still hanging pierced on the utensil, " do you think I'm the kind of guy who, without reason, would force people to bow before me?"

Furuichi just looked at the small mirror as he picked his eyebrows with the tweezers (A/N: that is so girly for a guy...), and bluntly replied, "Yes."

"OH REALLY?!" the tomboy ate her strawberry before grabbing her friend in a headlock, grinding her knuckles into his head, "DO YOU WANNA HEAR MY STORY OR NOT?"

"OK OK I GIVE I GIVE!"

_"No, we're really are sorry," said the leader of the gang, who had tried to ambush Oga, as he bowed before her," seeing that Ishiyama's legendary no-loss Oga-san was sleeping so defenselessly...we thought, this is our chance.."_

_"Haha, no, not a chance," chuckled Oga, grinning, "if that hadn't been me, I would've been dead."_

_"Heh, yeah..." the leader smiled at the thought, "though, it'll be nice if you had died..."_

(A/N: Should've used his words wisely)

"The kind young man decided to do some laundry," actually, she was dumping the leader's head in the river stream, until, "at that point, from upstream, a large old man came floating down the river-"

"NOW WAIT A SECOND!"

Furuichi held out his hand, pausing Oga from saying any further of the damn story.

"Uhh...What? Where are you- THE HELL?" the boy stuttered in disbelieve, "A large old man..?"

"He just came floating down," Oga responded, as she drink a cup of tea, "don't believe me?"

"Something like THAT doesn't just simply float down the river!"

"No, I'm actually serious," she put her tea down, as she remembered the very event, "I was, too, crapping all over myself seeing that. The others just ran off at full speed..."

"Well, normally people would run," Furuichi respond, understanding if he was in the situation, "Ok...no no...are you serious? Are you sure that really happen..?"

"Want me to repeat the story?"

"Ugh, hold on...I'm putting the pieces together for limit of reality," Furuichi put a finger on his temple as he think.

'Old man...floating down the river bed...A HOMELESS!'

'A homeless old man living under the bridge was by chance washed down the stream!...It must be, nothing else.'

"Alright continue!" the boy finally lets his friend continue the story.

_So the young kind student, who is now all alone, pull the large old man ashore. And then..._

_The old man split in two, and from within, a lively baby boy. The young man said, "my, what a cute baby-"_

"Ok, JUST STOP!" Furuichi stood up, total in disbelieve of this such story, "impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! Nobody will listen to this weird story of yours!"

"C'mon, just listen, ok?"

"Geez, I regret of agreeing of listening it," he mumbled, as he pull on an overcoat and button it up, "just finish the tea and leave! I got a date coming up!"

"And the important part will come to the story!" Oga put her tea cup down on the table and look back at her friend,

"Just listen!"

"If you want to continue your bullshit of a story, why not try bringing that baby here than talking, idiot!"

"...it's fine if i bring it?"

"If you can!"

She actually did.

Now sitting on Furuichi's floor, was the baby. Green haired, with a yellow pacifier and naked under Oga's black coat.

"Adda."

"See, now you believe me?" Furuichi was indeed in shocked, seeing a real baby right in front of him as Oga just cross her arms, "that is the baby i have talked about." "Ai!"

"...Y-Yo…."

"Yo?"

"YOU ACTUALLY PUT THAT ON STANDBY OUTSIDE THE ROOM?!" Furuichi yelled.

"Dabuu!"

"IT WOULDA JUST FREAKED YOU OUT IF I SHOWED IT YOU SO SUDDENLY, OK!" Oga argued.

Furuichi just fell on his knees and hands, as he tried to accept what was happening.

'Is this some kind of stupid joke?!' he thought as the crossed dressed girl picked up the baby.

"A deal's a deal, Furuichi-kun," Oga said, in a sort of winning tone as the said boy mumbled 'why' and 'into someone's house', "let's continue the story."

_The kind-hearted young student was surprised-_ "Will you knock it off! It's already pissing me off!"

_Meanwhile, somewhere flying in the sky…_

A giant monstrous bird glide in the high air with a blond man, long hair in ponytail and dressed in an all black suit, riding on it.

"It's this area…." he said, closing a small book that he hold in his hand, "search every corner to find the young master."

"Gue…"

To be continued….


	2. Meeting the Demon Nanny(?)

[A few hours earlier]

The kind-hearted young student was surprised...

'Yeeeeaaaaahhh..' thought Oga, staring at the naked baby sitting on the ground before her, 'what the fuck...?'

There are only five options that Oga doesn't know of which to choose: fight, kidnap, threaten, sob, run

The girl jolted slightly when the baby slowly crawled towards to her a bit, tilting his little head as he looked up at her, curiously.

'What to do what to do...' she breathed deeply, a bit uncomfortable, 'calm down...it's just a baby...I'm a grown woman, and women should know how to approach a baby...'

She looked down at the child, with a scrunched up, dark face, look almost like a gangster looking for a fight, "oh, hey there kid...**you lost?**"

After a while, the baby didn't respond, just stared at Oga.

'Hm...probably not enough joy in it...' she crossed her arms, thought that it will be similar to what she imagined her appearance be, a sweet and caring kind. (A/N: nope, no similarities...don't really see it)

'Must be my face...hold on,' she then tried to change her expression a bit with her hands, pulling the corners of lips and then eyes, as the green haired child stared in awe.

"**Alright, little child**," her face was now a gruesome looking, "**c'mover here~!**"

'Wait, wait, that ain't right...' she tried again mold around her face as the baby just giggled in amusement.

After that, she tried many things, and finally...

"**LET'S MAKE A STUFFED DOLL OUT OF YOU!**" Oga finally said with the most terrifying, disgusting ass looking face that could've killed a cat or even eight, "**YOU WORTHLESS ****SON OF A BITCH!**"

[Back to where we are]

The result...

"Dabuuuu!"

"He became extremely attached with me..." she said, stared in the mid air with an unamused face as the baby gave out his little war cry.

"Aaaa!"

"...attached...?"

Furuichi jolted slightly when he heard a light thump behind him, making his head turn. Out of nowhere, standing on Furuichi's desk stood the blond suited man, the head of a long black cane hold under his firm hands as he glared down at Oga.

"You seem to have made a heavy mistake...," the man continued, not breaking his gaze,"like the young master would become attached to a human filth, such as yourself."

The white haired was just taken by surprise seeing this stranger just appeared.

"Human filth...?" the tomboy repeated the words he had just said, as she glared back, clearly pissed off, "who are you, being all cool and serious, huh? Total dumbass! Don't just appear like a cheesy magician and acting like some top shit in someone's house! Idiot!"

'Since when Oga cares about manners...?' thought Furuichi.

The blonde just stared at her, until he huffed, "Hmph..."

Oga's eye twitch slightly by that, ready to give him wedgie as the man hop down from the desk, kneel down in front of the girl as he put down the cane on the floor, and reach out a gentle hand to the green haired baby.

"I am here to welcome you, young master," the man said, smiling at the child, "come, let us go. We have a great task at hand."

The baby stared at him for while, but then suddenly, turned his chubby body around and little hands cling onto the girl's shirt.

"Da."

The man was shocked by this, as a faint snicker came.

Oga, smirked with the eyes of evil victory, sneered, "Lol, you just got rejected!"

"Uh...young master?" the man grabbed gently and tug softly the baby's leg as possible, trying to free the child's strong grip, "Come, let's go!"

"Adda!"

"Jus...let go of that...! Young master, i beg of you!"

"This proves...you loss," the tomboy laughed in dark amusement while she watched the suited stranger trying to match the infant's strength as he pulled harder.

"Oi, Oga," Furuichi finally spoke up, feeling bad for the stranger, "this guy just came here to welcom-"

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Suddenly, a wave of electricity burst from the child, sending a shock to the man pulling him.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAH!**"

Oga and Furuichi, as they both sat on the couch, stared in dumbfound by this, with the same thought, 'da fuck...?!'

[Few minutes later and the shock...]

"My apologies for intruding your home..." the man began, sitting on the floor in front of Oga and Furuichi, covered with marks from being electrocuted, "I am the demon servant of that child. I am Philippus."

(A/N: don't judge me, i know the name 'Philippus' sounds ridiculous, but hey, at least i ACTUALLY research something on google besides cartoon and games...)

The two friends just stared for a while, thoughts came bouncing around in their heads.

'Did he just say...demon?'

"And that child that gripping on you," he looked up,"he who will become our, the demon's world, next king, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub the 4th. In other words, to put it simple to understand, that child is the devil king."

In the distance, the sound of angry stampede of elephants, simultaneously chorus of low pitched caws by the crows, and even, the sound of snapping jaws by fire ants, which are being killed by bug sprays, were heard as Oga and Furuichi just stared and thought, yet again.

'**DEMON KING?!**"

"Heh...he...oh," the girl stuttered, trying to think straight of how to respond to this," i-is that so...?"

Then, by possible, she telepathic with Furuichi.

'Dude, is this guy serious? Demons and demon kings?'

'That's what this guy said! Wouldn't this explain earlier that that baby just sent _electricity_!?'

"Uh-uhm...P-Philipp-puss...right?" Furuichi spoke up, raising his hand up a bit, "we just end the topic here, and you can take this kid back, right? Since we just brought him home by accident."

"...no."

"Huh..?"

"If you like to know why..." Phil raised and point a finger at Oga, who was confused, "you have been chosen...as the **demon king's parent.** So, he can be raised and become the destroyer of this human world."

The tomboy's jaw dropped, disbelief. Did he just said, _Parent_?

She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her friend who had a quite encouraging smile saying, 'Good Luck, Buddy.'

"You're gonna leave me?!"

"Of course...better yet, this is my house after all. Go home. This 'demon raising' thing has nothing to do with me at all."

"Eh...!"

The girl stood up and turned to the demon man, with displeasing look on her face, and yelled, "What do you mean _demon king's PARENT_?! DON'T FUCKING SCREW WITH ME! Do you think i would accept this so easily! You can have the damn brat back and help him find someone who wants to give some shit of raising him!"

'He lost it...,' Furuichi thought, sweating uncomfortably by this as Phil just sat there, stared.

"...so you refuse?"

"FUCKING OF COURSE!" Oga grabbed the baby off her, and put him down roughly on the coffee table, facing it to the man, "TAKE IT BACK!"

"...I'm really glad to hear that."

The man smiled happily, kind of creepily at Oga.

"Well then, let me show you my gratitude...by killing you."

He then pull a long blade of a sword out of his black cane.


	3. Bigs Boys Don't Cry

_-BOOM-_

The two friends already ran out of the house and down the street before the floor where Furuichi's room was burst out an explosion.

"MY ROOM!" Furuichi cried, seeing the scene as he ran after Oga, "Fuck dammit, Oga! You're definitely are going to pay me for that!"

"Less talking, more RUNNING!" Oga yelled at him.

"Oh, shut u- WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THE BABY?!"

The girl looked over her shoulder to see Beel clinging on her back like a baby koala.

"What?! How in th- FUCK!"

"Get rid of it!"

"I'm trying!" she tried to pull the baby off, but the infant's grip makes it impossible, "he won't let go!"

They both skidded into a halt when the suited man suddenly appeared standing on top of the tall pole.

"Fools," Phil glared down at them, with his blade out clasp between his lethered gloved hands, "you think you can run away from a demon? Just give up and die already."

"YOUR MOM, DUMBASS!" the two turned and run to the other direction, as Oga continuing throwing words at him, "stay up there and rot your blond butt for life, asshole!"

"Yeah...WHAT HE SAID!" Furuichi bluntly agreed, adding to Phil's anger.

"Fine, then...if that's what you like," the blond grumbled before calling out his beast, "AK-BABA!"

"Gue!"

Soaring through the sky, a large bird-like creature roughly land of the street, blocking Oga and Furuichi's path, halting them. It raised its beak and let out a deep sound.

"GuGuGuGu!"

'We're dead shit...' thought Furuichi, seeing the headlines before his eyes: _A YOUNG HANDSOME AND SMART MAN WAS EATEN ALIVE BY A BIRD DUE TO HIS DUMBASS FRIEND FOR PICKING UP AN INFANT._

His thought was interrupted when Oga ran towards the large bird and kicked its head, in result knocking it out.

'As always, no hesitation...'

"Don't stand there, Furuichi!" she turned to her friend, "let's go!"

The two friends quickly made their escape as the bird fall to the ground, unconscious.

[Few minutes later of running...]

Nearby the fences separating from a large field, surrounding the center where the electricity of the city was held(A/N: screw it, I don't know what is that place called), a group of second year delinquents were hanging out before one of them saw someone familiar in the distance.

"Hey, isn't that the violent Oga...?"

All of them looked up and see the said girl with Furuichi, looked all worn out from all the running.

"He looks sort of in a panic..." another pointing it out.

"Huff...huff..." Furuichi panted in exhaustion, hands on his knees, "d-did...did we...lose him...?"

"Seems so-"

The girl was interrupted by a thrust of a blade appeared beside her left cheek from behind.

"Quite a show you have made...but ended in failure."

The tomboy glance back to see Phil, standing behind her, with his left arm bend behind his back as his right hand gripping the cane handle of his blade.

"Y-you..." she then glance down at the blade, sweating as her heart thump hard by how close the blade was near her skin, "...you plan this all along, didn't you...?"

"...why of course," he man just smirked, graze his sharp blade across her cheek slowly, creating a light cut as blood begin to drip out, "that's why...I'm so happy you refused."

Suddenly, drop of Oga's blood fell on Beel's forehead.

"Dude, are you seeing what i'm seeing?!" one of the almost forgotten (A/N: that aren't important at all..) second years said, as they watch the odd scene,"This could be our chance!"

Back to where we are, Beel made a whimpering, making Phil and Oga to look down at him.

"Young master...?"

"Today could be our lucky day boys!" the second run towards the scene, laughing like bunch of morons, "back that blond up! With this we could be legendary too-!"

A spark of electricity appeared as the green haired infant shuddered with tears forming in his large eyes.

"E-egu..."

"Heh...?"

No one saw it coming as a wave of electricity shot out from Beel when he begin to cry so loud.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**"

The wave sent the second years flying across the field, while Furuichi was lucky enough to get away from getting shocked.

"A h-hissy-fit...?" he looked back at the astonishing sight before him.

"This is bad..."

The white haired turned to see the suited man, already on his knees as he stared at scene, "this can't be happening..."

"Hey, you!" Furuichi walked up to him, "can you do something about this?!"

"...no...impossible..."

"W-what..?"

"This is the level of the young master's cries that is impossible to stop..." Phil muttered, looked down at the ground as he gripped his fists, "the only one who can is the Great Demon Lord..."

Furuichi was in disbelieve by this. Nothing can stop the crying? Could this be...?

He looked up at the scene, squinting his eyes to see his friend, Oga, already falling on her knees.

"No..." he mumbled, felt his heart thumping as he watched, feeling cold inside but hot outside, a sickening feeling of losing someone close, "Oga...!"

The girl sat down on the grass, pick up the crying infant and put him down beside her. She pat his head, ruffling his green hair as the electricity suddenly died out.

"Men...don't freak out in tears," the tomboy looked down at Beel, "that isn't manly."

The baby stared at her, sniffing quietly as the tears stopped.

'He stopped...' the suited man was dumfounded by this,' imposs-...no...that's not what should surprise me...that human, a selfish female (A/N: yes...he knows from the beginning), actually manage to survive that massive energy...no doubt, she could be perfect for the young master to be his parent...!"

"Well...see ya. Don't cry, alright?" the girl stood and walked away, waving her hand over her shoulder at the baby, acting all 'cool'.

But stopped at her tracks when she noticed Beel begin to crawl, following her.

"Aah..."

"Hey, don't follow me!" she was unimpressed by this, "run along! Shoo, Shoo!"

Oga and Phil stiffed when they heard a groan sound and looked up. One of the tall metal towers connecting with electricity cables (I don't know what are they called ok? ;;A;; ), happened to be hit from the shock wave, resulting it of tipping over, going to hit the infant in matter of seconds.

"Young master...!"

The tomboy, without thinking of her actions, turned and run back to the baby. She quickly picked Beel just in time, but was too late. The tower was already closing in of crushing them.

'What...am I doing...' she thought, having a panic attack as she hold the baby close to her chest, '...stupid me.'

"Uu..." Beel's hands gripped tightly on Oga's front shirt, shaking slightly.

He then make another shock wave, shielding him and the girl from the fallen tower.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!**"

Phil, Furuichi, and the other unimportant dudes stared in shocked as the steel tower quickly disappeared after baby Beel's shield vanished.

"No way..." the blond stared at Oga, now unconscious and still holding Beel, who is cuddling into her shoulder, "t-that woman...exactly, what is she...!?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, and please excuse my terrible grammar (English is not my thing...). Family Matters...

Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! Never expect to be that much... O-o

((Psh...still planning of how her parents will react when they meet Phil...))


	4. Meeting The Parents and a First Admirer

This is during a bit at the beginning of Chapter 2 of the manga

I'm sorry for the long hiatus (family matters...don't want to talk about it)

* * *

Ishiyama High, the prefecture's most evil and 120% delinquency ration delinquent school. The school looked like a huge hide out for delinquents from different years, separated by classes and strength, but also, by IQ.

But there's the only one that is quite legendary.

"Hey, look...it's him," one of the delinquents whispered to one of his pals, as he notice a familiar figure.

Down the hall, almost filled with males who should be in class, came our main heroine of this story.

"It's Oga."

Tatsumi Oga, the legendary of Ishiyama High. The sadistic and heartless first year of her school, famous of winning many brutal fights.

"The Middle School's violent ogre..."

"Shush! He might hear you!"

"By the looks of it, he's probably in a bad mood..."

All of the whispers soon stopped as the tomboy glared at them, making their blood run cold in fear and turned away as she walked passed them.

Oga was stopped by two second years, who are already ready to make a risky move as they act all badass.

"Yo, Oga," one of them greeted her, almost spat her name like it's a cursed word, "look at you, being all so full of yourself."

"You think you're better, eh?" the other one said, sweating a bit due to fear, but trying to hide it, "well, be ready because we're gonna make you beg for mercy..."

The cross-dressed girl just stand there, bored face with her onyx eyes glaring at them. Her hand slowly slide in her pocket to bring out something.

"Huh?!" both of the so-called tough guys got scared and step back, "you brought a knife?! Dumbass, that's against the school rul-"

They both halt when Oga took out a bear-printed rattle and shake it side to side by the handle.

"A...a rattle?" they both calm down a bit seeing how cute it was...

...before got knocked out with it.

"Geeze..." the girl sighed, continue rattling as she walked pass the second years' unconscious forms, "can you guys be quiet? What will you idiots do if the kid woke up..?"

On her back clinging, little Beel snored softly in deep slumber as he rest his chubby cheek on her shoulder blade.

Wonder what had happen before this?

[Day Before]

"From today on, this child and I will be under your care," said Phil, as he kneel down with one arm behind his back and a hand over his heart to Oga's parents and sister, "I am called Phillipus. I hope I may not be quite a burden to you as the time goes..."

The family was in disbelieve of what was happening before them. Oga, the youngest tomboy and daddy's precious 'little princess'...brought home a man? A handsome, blond, sophisticated-looking man? And why was there a child with him...naked?

"Hey hey..." the onyx-eyed girl begin to speak, breaking the awkward silence, "don't just simply come in and kneel like some knight from out of the blue!"

"Oh..? I thought it's part of tradition in this country...," Phil replied, looking up at the girl.

"Who the hell told you that?!"

'This country...?' thought the father, trying to think straight of what's happening, "...is he foreign..?'

'I must be dreaming...Oga bringing home a man...' thought the mother, eying the blond from head to two, 'a good-looking one in fact...'

'Man, my sister got some taste,' thought Misaki, whistled softly behind the couch.

'But wait...what's with the child...' the parents now turned to Beel, who just sits on the floor, looking around his surroundings, 'this couldn't mean that-'

"For the last 15th time, I am NOT gonna be that child's parent!" yelled Oga, made her parents froze in shock.

"Even so...," Phil begin, abandon his kneel position and crosses his legs, "after doing all that..."

ALL THAT? The mother dropped her spatula that she was using for cooking as she and the father getting the wrong idea of what's really going on.

"Your daughter was quite amazing..." the blond smiled at the memory of the event, "she is definitely unpredictable..."

"TATSUMI!" Oga winced in fear as her father slammed his hand on the dining table, stood up. Using her first name, the girl knew that she is in trouble, "my precious daughter...how could you reveal your identity to this...man...and doing...doing **_THAT_ WITH HIM...AND END UP HAVING A CHILD?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?**"

The tomboy realized what was he trying to say. She blushed and waves her hands frankly.

"N-no, dad! You got it all wrong-"

"All wrong?!" he then point his finger at Beel, who just stared, "look at this child! Isn't it obvious?! No matter how you look at him, you're his mother! He has your perfect eyes!"

"HE DOES NOT!"

Mikasa take another look at the infant, eyes widen as she realized the detail. She walked over from the couch, and crouch on the floor in front of him for a closer look.

"Oh, he does..."

"Really?" the mother got excited as she walked over, "let me see let me see~"

The mother picked up the child for a good look.

"Oh my, this reminds me so much like Tatsumi when she was just little toddler," she said it out loud, having a quite nostalgic feeling, "my my, I feel like a grandmother..."

"Buu..."

"So, what country are you from...?" Misaki turned to Phil, wanting to know a bit about him.

"Well, some people say it's Hell."

"Seychells? Hee, your Japanese is pretty good," Oga's sister commented, "why not teach me some of your country's language?"

"Ah, for young maiden like you..?" the blond looked at her, smiles and shook his head, then chuckled, "my apologizes, but I doubt you could learn any syllable from me..."

Misaki flushed hard and her hands clasp her already rose-colored cheeks by how sexy this man was, and how he calls her 'maiden' with such a voice.

"We-well, uh...why not at some other t-time...?" she stuttered, lost her courage to look into his gorgeous green eyes and just looked at the floor.

Meanwhile, Oga and her father was disbelieve of what was happening.

'The ladies already accepted him so fast!' thought the father, thought he was being rude.

"Phillipus...s-san!"

The said man and two women turned to see the father already bowing to Phil.

"Please take my sincere apologies for my youngest daughter's acts and my disrespectful greeting!"

"W-wah?! Dad-!" Oga tried to stop her father, but no avail.

"Since you seem to have chose my youngest daughter after already getting the child..." the father stood up, hands in a praying position as he cried in rivers, "I give you my trust, if you protect my precious angel from any harm!"

"I think he's going a bit too far..." mumbled the mother, shakes her head at her husband.

"W-what are you saying?!" the said 'angel' protest, "there's no way I'm gonna be protected by P...Pl...Pl-Platypus ...THIS PRETTY BOY HERE!"

The blond rubbed his chin, thinking about it. Well, she is strong, but she still a female. It would be rude to let a lady doing all the dirty work...

"Alright, I accept the offer..."

"WHAT?!"

The tomboy felt like she wants to throw up nyan cats all over the living room and faint. Her family, her only hope of getting out of the mess, already made huge one; being a parent of a demon, AND having the child's annoying nanny as her freaking bodyguard even she doesn't need one!

"Now we don't have to protect Tatsu-chan's secret, right mom..?" said Misaki, looked at the blond with slight blush while the tomboy stood like a stone with her shoulders hunched.

"Yeah, since she found a liking gentleman like him, we don't have to worry," the mother replied happily, as Beel was being held in the woman's arms.

"Thank you...!" her father grabbed and shook Phil's hand rapidly, "Thank you so much..!"

"Ah, you are welcome," the blond chuckled, " but please...call me Phil."

* * *

So sorry if this is quite short

I'm just a bit stressed


End file.
